Over the last century, the US population has become older. By 2030, 20% of the US population will be > 65 years. Greater demand for long-term care (LTC) services is imminent as the population ages. The population of older Americans is also becoming more racially diverse, with the proportion of older adults who are from minority races expected to increase from 16.3% in 2010 to 23.6% in 2020.